


Shelter from the Storm

by within_a_dream



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: An accidentally locked door provides the opportunity for more time together than Combeferre and Enjolras have had in months...if only their lover Grantaire was there to share it with them.





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonotadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/gifts).



Enjolras had told both Combeferre and Grantaire when they embarked on this relationship that his political engagements would always come first. He hadn't expected that to be as much of a challenge as it had proven to be. They'd been absorbed in rapidly-escalating activities for nearly a month, and on the one night they'd all three of them managed to end up in the same room, they'd fallen asleep immediately. Perhaps his first instincts had been right, and romantic entanglements were detrimental to his work for the cause.

A shout from Combeferre drew his attention back to the present, and the rain-soaked street they were walking down. He turned, hand on the pistol in his jacket, to see Combeferre laughing and pushing Grantaire under a stream of water coming from a nearby balcony. Judging by the state of Combeferre's coat, this was retaliation, although it couldn't have gotten them much wetter than the rain already had.

"You are absolutely insufferable!"

"If I weren't, you'd have much less use for me," Grantaire replied.

Enjolras smiled. Then again, perhaps the distraction was worth it.

 

They'd made a deal for a stock of munitions, which their contact had left in an abandoned house at the edges of the city. It was a horrible day to be out, but that meant they wouldn't be seen. It might not have been entirely necessary to send three men, but Enjolras had allowed himself leeway. After all, bringing Combeferre and Grantaire with him on this excursion wouldn't hurt anything, and it seemed like years since they'd last had a chance to spend time together.

The door to the house was left ajar, with a red handkerchief hanging from the windowframe. Enjolras carefully opened the door, making sure no surprises were waiting for them, before stepping inside. Combeferre followed him, but before Grantaire could come in out of the rain as well, a gust of wind slammed the door shut. The doorknob rattled as Grantaire tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked.

Enjolras tried to open it from their side, but the door remained stubbornly shut. Then he tried the window, which seemingly hadn't been opened in years, as it was painted shut and didn't budge under his attempts to force it open.

"Damn it all!" Grantaire shouted from outside. "I don't suppose there's another door in there?"

There wasn't. One way in and out, and no key in sight. "You could break the window?" Enjolras suggested.

"I don't fancy the idea of all of us climbing in and out through there," Grantaire said.

"He's right," Combeferre added. "And it will draw attention."

"I do have some experience opening locked doors." Grantaire gave one last tug on the doorknob. "But I'll need a few tools. I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you be all right in there?"

"Better than you'll be out in that rain," Combeferre answered. "Come back quickly."

 

A few minutes after Grantaire left, Enjolras began to share his worry about their well-being. He slipped off his coat and let it fall to the floor in a pile; soaked through as it was, it wasn't doing anything to keep him warm. Combeferre followed suit, shivering as the cold air hit his slightly-less-drenched shirt.

"I'm beginning to think we should have waited for better weather," Enjolras said. "We may well freeze to death before Grantaire returns."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. "I can think of one way to keep warm."

"An excellent idea." Enjolras leaned in to kiss him.

Even after so much time apart, they still fit together like gears in a clock. Enjolras threaded his fingers through Combeferre's hair, not minding the water that dripped down his arm. Combeferre bit at Enjolras's lip, and Enjolras gasped and pushed him against the wall.

"I've been waiting weeks to get my hands on you again," he murmured. "I thought of you every night."

"Grantaire will be furious," Combeferre said, but the way he worked his knee between Enjolras's legs suggested he didn't want to stop on Grantaire's account.

"We'll make it up to him when he comes back." Enjolras tugged Combeferre's cravat loose and kissed the skin of his neck. "I couldn't bear to wait for him now that I have you alone."

"Neither could I," Combeferre admitted. He pulled Enjolras closer, increasing the friction on his cock. "What I wouldn't give for a bed."

"We'll have to make do," Enjolras said with a grin. He set to work loosening Combeferre's trousers, taking longer than usual to pull his cock free due to fingers half-numb from cold.

Combeferre hissed as Enjolras touched him. "You couldn't have warmed up first?"

"I'm not sure I could have, no."

Despite his complaints, Combeferre still protested when Enjolras pulled his hands away, although those protests soon quieted when Enjolras dropped to his knees. When he pressed his lips to the head of Combeferre's cock, Combeferre moaned so loudly that it would have been audible outside if anyone else had been foolish enough to go out in the storm.

 "Don't tease," he gasped, running a hand through Enjolras's hair.

Enjolras might have teased Combeferre for his eagerness, were he not nearly hard enough to burst out of his trousers himself. Instead, he sucked Combeferre into his mouth, enjoying the way Combeferre's hands tightened in his hair in response. God, he'd missed this—the little noises Combeferre made in response to each movement of Enjolras's mouth (louder here, where they didn't need to worry about being overheard by the neighbors), the way his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, the feel of his hands in Enjolras's hair. This wouldn't last long, judging by Combeferre's reactions and Enjolras's own arousal, but he intended to enjoy every moment of it.

A pounding at the door made him jerk away from Combeferre, before a voice called out, "I've returned! The door will be open soon."

Grantaire had finally made it back to them, then. Enjolras wasn't sure whether to be grateful or exasperated. He looked up at Combeferre with a question in his eyes.

"Don't you dare stop!" Combeferre hissed.

Enjolras shrugged, and returned to his task. On Combeferre's shoulders be the consequences, then.

Just as Combeferre spent in his mouth, the door swung open.

Grantaire let out an affronted gasp as soon as he stepped inside. "I brave the storm to rescue you, risking drowning, I daresay, and this is how you repay me? Did you drop your trousers as soon as I left? Were you in here fornicating the entire time I was outside freezing to the bone to—"

"Grantaire?" Enjolras said, getting to his feet. "Shut up." He pulled Grantaire in for a kiss before he could protest the command.

Grantaire practically devoured him—it seemed all three of them had keenly felt the lack of time alone together. Enjolras was keenly aware that Grantaire must be able to taste Combeferre on his lips, and the thought made his cock grow even harder. Grantaire tossed off his jacket and pushed Enjolras against the wall.

"They can do without us for a while yet, wouldn't you say?"

Enjolras grinned, and grabbed for Grantaire's cock. "I'm sure they can."


End file.
